The Only Ones
by DeliriumsCry
Summary: *on hold*The gundams attacked, destroying their homes, families, everything. After a valient fight, only two of the sailor scouts are left.
1. The day the World came Crashing Down

  
  
Hey! Here goes the story! enjoy, it's not great but I hope you like it! And, I chose   
to use the American name s over the japanese ones, to stall confusion, even though I prefer   
Makoto to Lita!  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
They were gone, all of them. Every last one. All her friends. The only people she could   
ever call her true family, save the little girl she craddled in the her arms. The poor child.   
"Rini...." *she should have never seen this*   
  
She carried the child through the streets. Battered and bruised, weakening with each   
step, but it wasn't much farther....she was almost out of the once city, but now a pile of   
burning ruble. Her home no more.   
  
And then, there it was, the cause of all her hurt. It towered above her, followed by   
four others of the same type...she had heard about them, the gundams.  
  
She approached them. The first one, dark, and demonic. 02. The one that set her home   
ablaze.   
  
  
The cockpit opened, revealing a boy of the same age. A long braid, and eyes that she had   
only seen once before. The image of Hotaru blew through her mind.  
  
He looked at her. Her lifeless eyes, and limp hair. She had seen the whole thing. The   
masacure. *like Maxwell Church*   
  
He had never seen anyone look so sad. The wind blew all around her, and she shook at the  
chill. Duo had never seen anybody in this shape before. Except for those who were already   
dead. Blood stained her once white blouse, and her blue skirt was now short and shredded. Her   
face was scratched, and dirty, with tears of blood. Her arms and legs were raw with wounds.   
Her hair was bloody at the ends, but the little girl in her arms....she seemed fine, except for   
a scratch under her left eye.  
  
The other four pilots joined Duo at his sides. The girl looked to them. Tears of a new   
kind washing away streaks of dirt and blood. She looked so sad. She limped towards Duo,   
clenching the little girl tighter with every step, becoming weaker by the second.  
  
The girl searched each of the pilots eyes. They all held a similar look, of a hidden   
secret. She whispered words so silent..."Murdered...all of them....murdered."  
  
She let herself sob, letting go of the strength she was trying to keep with her.  
  
"How could you?" she murmured,"We were so happy...so happy." she finished in a whisper.  
  
The pilots watched her fall to her knees, still clutching the child. Duo approached her,  
"Who are you?"  
  
She looked down, shakeing. Poor Rini. So small...She looked back to Duo, Then to Heero,   
Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre. She took a double take on Quatre, he looked familiar...ah...that's   
right, he is a politicians son, Quatre Rabarba Winner, she knew who he was.   
  
" I...I'm..." Her voice was shaky.   
  
She looked sadly at Rini and then back to Quatre."Mr. Winner...?" She cringed, loosening   
her grip on Rini. Gritting her teeth she grabbed her head...Visions....it was happening all   
over again. She lay Rini upon the ground, and stood screaming," No...!" The visions searing   
through her head, destroying her mind...Then her world went black.  
  
Quatre lifted the child gingerly, slightly shaken by the bloody girl who knew his name,   
as Duo lifted the girl with the bloody hair, and limp body. Quatre asked Duo quietly,"Is she   
still alive?"  
  
"Yes." he said simply.   
  
The five headed to their gundams. The way she looked....it reminded Duo of Heero, and   
Trowa. She was so sad, and solemn. He climbed into DeathScythe, laying the girl on his lap   
gently. And headed back to their place of residing....for the time being.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!!!"Rini screamed. She glared a Heero. "I know you hear me! WILL YOU AT   
LEAST LOOK AT ME?!?!?!?" with a huff she opened her mouth to scream again but was pulled away   
quickly. A girl with light hair and glittering blue eyes smiled at her. "Hello, my name is   
Relena Peacecraft. You are looking for your friend?" Rini nodded. "Well, she's sleeping right   
now, but she'll be alright. What is her name?" Rini looked up...she could trust this girl, she   
hoped,"Her name? It's Lita." Relena smiled. "And who are you?"   
  
"oh! I'm Rini."  
  
"Well it's nice to meet Rini, are you hungry?"  
  
"I can be hungry later. Can I please see Lita? Please?"  
  
"Well....I suppose. She really is alright. Duo is in there right now, watching over her, making   
sure she is okay."  
  
"I DON'T CARE! I need to see her!.....she's all I've got." Relena watch the glimmer in the   
little girls eyes dissapear.   
  
Relena felt something tug at her heart. This little girl had lost everything in one day,   
her home, her family, her friends. Everything. Relena looked at her,"Come on, let's go see your   
friend."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Well, chapter one, the rest are on there way! Please write a review, 10 is the goal for me to   
upload the next chapter, so please let me know about the story, like it or not!  
  



	2. The Begining of Unbreakable Bonds

  
  
I Don't own Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon. 'Nuff said!  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Duo watched the girl sleep with great interest. Her facial features changed so quickly.   
At one time she would be smileing, and the next she would have slow tears rolling down her cheeks.   
Sally had fixed her up pretty good. She almost looked alive. Duo watched her light breathing.   
She looked so peaceful, not at all like when he had first seen her. She really was quite   
beautiful...she looked so fragile, like a porcelin doll, that if not handled with care would break.   
He continued to look over her from his spot in the chair next to her bed. Her scratches seemed   
smaller now than they did before, and they were covered with small white bandages. She was still   
beautiful. He sighed.*Duo! You idiot! You don't even know her! Stop thinking like this* his   
mind screamed at him, but Duo just smiled.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Relena and Rini walked through the halls silently. With ocassional glances at each other.  
Rini was amazed at the size of the place she was in. She looked at Relena thoughtfully,  
"Is this where you live?" Relena smiled and nodded. Rini smiled to herself,"kinda' like where   
I live." Relena looked at her,"And where might that be." Rini was caught of guard, she tried to   
stutter out a suitible lie, but to no avail she just came up with a, "not from around here."   
Relena and Rini both turned back to the never ending hallway.  
  
"Um...Miss Peacecraft? Why wouldn't that man speak to me. He seemed very, well in his own world   
I guess would be the term."  
  
"Oh? Um...Well? That's just they way Heero is. I'm not sure why. He looks so gentle."  
  
Rini smiled."I agree, but still, he seemed sad, or he was just thinking really, really   
hard."  
  
"Yes." Relena said with a sigh,"Hey now!" Relena said gleefully. She pointed to three young men   
standing outside a door. "See that one, with blond hair? His name is Quatre. He brought you   
here. The other two are Wufei, the one with black hair, and Trowa, with the brown."  
  
Rini looked at them. Why did everyone look so sad? She sighed, and walked up to Quatre.   
With a small curtsey, Rini gave a thank you, and a small smile. Quatre smiled at her, and   
answered with a nod.   
  
Relena came up behind Rini, "This is our stop little one."   
  
Rini looked at the door that stood between Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. Carefully she   
reached out for the handle as if it was going to come alive and bite her. Gingerly she turned   
the knob, opening the door with a slight creak.  
  
Duo instantly averted his gaze to the door, as the little girl with the pink hair entered   
through it quietly, followed by Relena.  
  
Rini walked to the side of the large bed, looking at Lita sadly. She had risked it all   
to save her, just as the others had. At least she still had someone, but for how long. Lita was   
in bad shape! Her face had a few white strips covering small scratches, and her hands were both   
wrapped, and more than half of her left arm was aswell. She couldn't see anymore due to the   
blankets, and clothes she was wearing, and Rini was thankful. Rini climbed onto the bed curling   
up next to Lita.  
  
"Oh...Lita." she moaned mournfully  
  
Relena motioned to Duo that it was time to leave. He reluctantly left his spot beside   
the two, and followed Relena out the door.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Wufei stood angrily,"Why are we waiting on this woman?!? She made a stupid mistake.   
What does that have to do with us? She was to weak, she should not have done what she had!"  
  
Quatre looked at his feet, "I thought what she did was brave."  
  
"You would, you are weak too."  
  
Relena looked at Wufei furiously,"Wufei...Shut up!" Relena covered her mouth instantly,   
embarrassed by her outburst. Quatre a Trowa both smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah! Why don't you go complain to Heero! Maybe we'll get lucky, and he'll shoot you!" Duo   
boasted.  
  
"Maxwell, maybe I should shoot you!"  
  
"Oh, great comeback Wu-Man. I'm scared now!"  
  
Relena sighed, "Now children, we must learn to be nice. After all, we're all friends   
here."  
  
Wufei opened his mouth in protest but was stopped by the dagger's being shot at him by   
Relena. He shot them back at her, and stormed off in defeat.  
  
Duo chuckled,"That'll teach 'em."  
  
Relena instantly turned to Duo, giving him the same look. Duo slunk down to the floor,   
leaned against the wall. Relena then turned her head to the door, and her gaze softened.*poor   
Rini.*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Any comments, complaints, anything? You can let me know! I'd really appreciate it!   
You can contact me at Aadon99@aol.com, I'll be waiting!  
  



	3. So, it's true then?

  
  
Well guys, here it is, chapter three! I'm glad you liked the other two enoguh to give me those   
reviews! I really appreciate it! Well, enjoy!  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Rini awoke to the same scene as when she had fallen asleep. Lita hadn't moved, she was   
still pale, and shallowly breathing. Was she going to make it? She had too!   
  
Rini slowly moved off the bed. As she walked towards the door she gave one last glance   
to the Lita. *Please make it! Your all I have.* Placing her hand on the knob she turned it   
slowly and sadly left Lita to her rest.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Trowa stood by the door, listening to the young girl attempt to be silent. She wasn't   
very good at it. The little girl walked out of the doorway quickly, not noticing the boy on the   
right side of the door, as she went left. He smiled to himself, realizing that she wasn't aware   
of his presence.  
  
  
Trowa followed her a bit, and took long strides until he met up next to her. Startled,   
Rini stumbled and fell flat on her face.  
  
Trowa smiled and bent down to help her up,"I'm sorry Little one, I didn't mean to   
frighten you."  
  
Rini smiled at him. He was just like Darien, soft, and calm. "My names Trowa."  
  
Rini nodded to him, stood and curtsied,"I'm Rini."  
  
Trowa nodded back to her, smileing slightly,"Do you know where you're going?"  
  
Rini blushed,"Umm....? Not really. I was gonna' go find Miss Peacecraft."  
  
Trowa stood from where he had been perched, watching Rini. "Well this is a big place,   
and I don't want to go anywhere by myself, incase I get lost. Do you want to come with me Rini?"  
  
Rini looked at her feet. He was just like Darien. When she looked back up, she brought   
a smile with her.   
  
The two followed the corridor to the hall, and began the search for Relena.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Trowa and Rini finally found an end to the great hallway. The room it led to was Large,   
but bland. Rini looked around in it, the blond one was there, as well as two brown haired boys,   
and one black haired boy.   
  
THe room consisted of a table, couch, and had one window. It really was boring. Nobody   
seemed to notice the pair. Heero still had that same far off look as before, and now the blond,   
and black haired boys seemed to share it. *Oh! what are their names!?! Miss Peacecraft told me!  
* Rini looked to the boy with the long braid. Relena hadn't told her his name, he looked angry,   
or frustrated, or something.  
  
Trowa looked down to the little one next to him,"I guess she's not here, let's go look   
somewhere else."  
  
The sudden sound brought everyone out of their daze, with the exception of Heero.   
  
Trowa kneeled down next to Rini, making him the same height as her, and pointed to each   
of the pilots,"I beleive you know those three." He said, motioning at Heero, Wufei, and Quatre.   
"The one with the braid, that's Duo."  
  
Duo looked towards them questioningly. Walking towards the two, he stopped infront of   
Rini. Kneeling down he asked,"How did you two survive the attack? The place where we found you   
was desimated."  
  
Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and even Heero looked to Duo. What he had done was extremely rude.   
How was she supposed to know? She was just a scared little girl.  
  
Rini, at first was startled, but then lowered her head, looking to the floor for comfort.   
She stuttered a little, trying to force out an answer. Shakingly she mumbled an,"I'm not sure."  
while trying to control the tears that ran freely down her face. It had finally hit her, all   
that had happened, she understood now. Why had he asked her such a question? The realazation   
finally was there. They were gone, everyone, all of them...even her mother.  
  
Rini slowly sank to her knees and shook lightly as she covered her mouth to muffle her   
sobs. She tried to mutter an apologie for the way she suddenly began to act, but it was no use.   
Trowa gently lifted her, and held her how Lita had, as she tramped through the city. Standing   
he left the room with her, but not before giving Duo a look that would even scare death.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Any comments, complaints, anything? You can let me know! I'd really appreciate it! You can   
contact me at Aadon99@aol.com, I'll be waiting! And, if you guys like it, I need to know, if I   
don't get reviews, I don't update! So please, be a responsible reader!  
  
  
  



	4. And the cycle continues...

  
  
  
  
Ah...ch.4, please enjoy! And it's short, I'm sorry!  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Days past, life went on, Lita slowy recovered.   
  
During this time Rini learned you should stay away from Heero, it was really easy to   
make Wufei mad, Quatre and Duo were soar losers, and Trowa was just like Darien. Relena was   
still Relena, sweet as ever, and her butler, Paegan, was really nice!  
  
Lita had begun to walk, with the aid of crutches, but she could move none the less. She   
seemed sad, not at all like the Lita she remebered. The one that was happy, and fun, and boy   
crazy. Now Lita was.....well she was sad. Rini could see right through the mask that she wore.   
The one that said everything was going to be okay, and how happy she was to still be alive. Rini   
thought back to a night, right after Lita had woken up. Standing on the Balcony of one of the   
Recreation rooms in the large mansion, talking to Heero. Holding, and stroking her watch the   
whole time. Her only link to her past, and the scouts, not including Rini. She watched, and   
listened to the two of them exchange words. A sad conversation if you could call it that, about   
her failed mission. That was the only word that could trigger any kind of reaction form Heero.   
Tears sprung from her eyes, like blood from a newly ripped wound. He didn't seem to care. So   
then why did he listen? Rini watched as Lita through the green watch with all her might, and   
crumpled down in pain as the force took its toll on her weak body. Still he did nothing just   
stood, watching out of the corner of his eye, as she mumbled saddened words of,"Never again,"   
and "no more." How could he be so cold? But time went on as always, nothing could stop it now,   
and as it did Rini noticed a special fondness Lita seemed to have for Trowa. She got along with   
all of them, but she liked to be with Trowa the most. She had hated him at first, just like the   
rest of the pilots. After all, they had destroyed their home. Something was there though. Rini   
could see it in Lita's eyes when she looked at him, something seemed to click.  
  
Relena and Lita would talk hours on end, Quatre, Rini, Duo, and Lita would play cards,   
she would bicker with Wufei, ang glare at Heero, but in all of that Lita would seem content to   
just sit and watch Trowa. Neither would say a word. They would just sit. He never seemed to   
notice her. What was it between the two? Was it anything? Maybe she was just imagining it.   
Maybe there was nothing, but maybe...just maybe there was.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Rini and Lita walked through the halls, attempting to get their bearings of the place   
that they now lived, due to Relena's insistence that they stay. Once again Rini and Lita found   
themselves lost in the halls of the great mansion, and once again Rini enlisted Trowa for help.   
He seemed to know his way around aswell as Relena, and he always seemed to be there when they   
needed help. And when they found their way finally, there would always be Duo, shooting glares   
at Trowa, making Lita blush, and causing Rini to roll her eyes. She new Duo liked her, so why   
didn't either of them saying anything. Rini knew Lita liked the attention, but there jut wasn't   
that thing. That special something in her eyes, like there was when she looked at Trowa.   
  
Every now and then one of the boys would go on a mission. And Lita, Relena, and Rini   
would pray everytime that they would come home safely, and they always did, and life always went   
on.  
  
For weeks it was like this. The constant coming, and going, and worrying. Was it always   
to be like this? The weeks slowly evolved to months. Duo began to realize that he and Lita   
could only be friends, he saw it when she looked at Trowa, even though they hardly ever spoke to   
each other. And with the months, brought banquents, and parties, like the ones in the fairy   
tales that Lita always talked about going to someday, but never did. Relena would always ask   
both Lita and Rini to come. Rini would attend, be bored out of her mind, and still go again,   
she loved wearing the flowing gown, that was why she always went, but Lita,...Lita would stay at   
the mansion, even when the boys would go to the great celebrations. And that's the way things   
were. A constant cycle. An ever rotating wheel. That is until Relena's birthday came around.   
That's when it happened....the begining of the end.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
I hope not all of you thought that sucked! It was done a little differntly, and I hope I got you   
all with the Duo/Lita/Trowa thing, and Duo fans please don't kill me! The same goes for all you   
Trowa fans! Anyways! You know the drill! let me know! I'm gonna' need help with the next   
chapter so drop me a line, and give suggestions! Remember, Aadon99@aol.com! Tootles! ~.~  
Oh! And another five reviews will get the story's next chapter up pronto! 


	5. Blind Faith

  
This chapter is done a bit different. it starts out a little different, with Rini's point of   
view, and then goes back into 3rd person. I just didn't no how to start the chapter any   
differently. Any ways, enjoy! (and I'm sure you know all the legal stuff)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*Rini's P.O.V*  
  
  
It all happened so quickly. During Relena's birthday masquerade, Lita had finally agreed  
to go, with lots of begging. That's where it happened. The attack. I don't know why it   
happened, or how. Big battle suits, like the gundams stormed the palace. I think someone   
called them....dolls? Immediatly when the attack occured, Relena, I, and Lita were shooed to   
saftey.   
  
Along the way we lost Lita, and when I heard someone say that an angel in green was   
shorting out the suits, I knew where she had gone. To save us. I knew Lita wouldn't leave the   
gundams to do the job. That wasn't her style. She had faced her demons to protect me...Relena  
...everyone. We probaly wouldn't have survived if she hadn't.  
  
Then came the men on foot. With the big guns, that sounded like firecrackers as they   
were shot off. They would have got Relena and I, if it hadn't been for Heero...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
The palace was desimated, everything had been destroyed.  
  
Rini watched the men sift through the debree, searching for survivors of the massacure.  
It was terrible. She looked to Relena, who was speaking to a woman in white, with raven hair.   
From the expression on Relena's face, Rini knew that this was really, really terrible.  
  
Looking towards Rini, Relena sped her way towards her, being followed by the raven   
haired woman. Placing her hand on the little girls shoulder, she sighed and whispered,"There is   
no sign of her. Lt. Noin thinks she didn't survive."  
  
Rini stepped foward, quietly she spoke,"No....No! NO! SHE'S OUT THERE! AND SHE'S   
ALIVE!"  
  
Relena watched as the litle one ran into the rubble, feircly calling out,"Lita!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Eventually, the amazing output of energy took its toll on Rini's small body. She sat   
with a look of defeat, on a lump of plaster,that was once part of the ceiling. Looking out of   
the destruction she noted all the cars, and the vans. All with lights, spinnig dizzy reds, and   
blues.  
  
Trowa placed his hand on her shoulder, and took a seat beside the small child.  
  
Rini looked up at him coldly. He was taken back by her show of emotions, that played   
aross her face, and in her eyes.  
  
"She's out there. Somewhere."  
  
Trowa looked at her sympathetically. She had lost her only family. And she was so   
young.   
  
Trowa sighed at the thought of Lita. She was a beautiful girl. Gone. He didn't even get   
to speak to her really. Though he acted like he didn't, he was always awhere of Lita's presense.  
And she looked especially beautiful tonight, with her hair done up in curls, and in a sleek satin  
dress that brought out her eyes. A silver, butterfly-like mask covering the area around her   
eyes. The beauty on her outsides paled against the inside though. She dedicated her life to   
keeping, and protecting a little girl that wasn't her daughter.  
  
"I know Rini, I know."  
  
Rini looked back out over the reckage. Something caaught her eye, and caused her to   
choke.  
  
Climbing to a little spot, Trowa watched her curiously. She picked up a pen....? A   
green pen. Frantically Rini started throwing peices of ruble to and fro.  
  
"Trowa! Trowa help me! She's under here!"  
  
She threw the strange object at him. It wasn't a pen after all. What was it then?  
  
He was torn from his thoughts by the excessive screaming from the little girl.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Any comments, questions, etc.? e-mail me at Aadon99@aol.com. I'm waiting! ~.~ And please, 10  
more reviews for the next two chapters.! 


	6. Hope

  
  
You all know the whole disclaimer dealie!  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
The boys, Relena, and Rini all stood watching the ambulance   
that contained Lita leave the mass of destruction, spinnig it's dizzy   
reds and blues once again.   
  
  
It was but a moment before the group began to pile into   
Relena's limo and headed for the hospital.  
  
  
When they arrived, they were sent to the emergency waiting   
room.  
  
  
  
They sat in silence, awaitng news of Lita's condition. Slowly   
the minutes became like hours, the hours like days, to which there was   
no end.   
  
  
Finally a nurse came into the waiting room. Trowa, and Relena   
stood to greet the nurse.  
  
  
She had a fatigued look across her face, evident that she   
longed for that peaceful sleep, much like Rini had found.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft..." the nurse began,"Miss Kino has been moved to the   
Intensive Care Unit. She will remain there for the next few days, she   
survived surgery, but she won't be out of danger for awhile.   
Apperently Miss Kino has been shot. The bullet passed through her   
right lung, and ricocheted off the base of her spine, knicking the   
heart muscle. She's lost alot a blood, and being crushed by, whatever   
it was did not help, it caused a fractured wrist, and broken clavicle   
(collarbone)." the nurse finished.  
  
The group remained, gaping at the nurse. How could all that   
happen to one person.  
  
"If you would all follow me please." the nurse motioned for them to   
come with her.  
  
  
  
Upon reaching the ICU waiting room, the nurse left the seven to   
their own.  
  
  
  
Trowa sat in a rather uncomfortable chair, clutching Rini to   
him, right now, she was his shinning star, his sanity, the only thing   
keeping him from jumping out of his skin at this moment.  
  
  
  
Duo sat across from Trowa, starring into oblivion. Everyone he   
met, everyone he cared about, they all ended up hurt, dying. Always.   
*Why? I just want know why....*, Duo thought.   
  
  
  
The same nurse came again, an hour or so later.  
  
"Any of you are aloud to see her, if you'd like. She is asleep now."  
  
  
  
Trowa stood, gingerly putting Rini into Quatre's arms.  
  
"I would like to see her now." he said.  
  
The nurse nodded, motioning him to follow her.  
  
  
The nurse lead him to her, leaving the two in silence. Slowly   
he kneeled down next to her, taking her hand in his. He surveyed her,   
she had toobs going in and out her, some with blood, some with morpine.   
She was as pale as the moon, but her eyelids, they were dark, sickly.   
Her hair was in every direction around her head, matted with blood.   
Her lips almost matched her her skin, with a slight blue tint, due to   
the mask htat was layed over them, forcing life into her. Her wrist   
had been placed in a tawny splint. She looked like death it's self.   
The only thing that gave any proof she was still living was the   
incesint beeping of her heart moniter, and her oh so shallow breathing.   
  
  
Trowa gently brushed her bangs out of her face and looked at   
her.  
  
"I'm sorry."he spoke softly,"for not being honest, and not being there   
to protect you."  
  
"Lita, I'm so sorry."he repeated in a shaky voice, slowly closing his   
eyes.  
  
He felt her hand squeeze his weakly, slowly he looked up at her   
face. Her eyelids slid open, and she smiled faintly.  
  
"Lita?"  
She just looked at him. Her eyes were sad, alone, emotionless,   
but still she smiled. Her eyes seem to sparkle for a moment, before   
becoming dull again. Her eyes slid back closed, and she fell into a   
deep sleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
As slowly as before...Lita began to recover. She regained her   
color, and her eyes began to get there glint back. Eventually she was   
even able to walk...but with the help of crutches.  
  
"It's good to be home." Lita thought as she looked at her room. Five   
weeks in the hospital can really make you appreciate the simple things   
in life...like chocolate, she thought, smiling   
to herself.  
  
She surveyed her room. Everything had been prepared for her   
arrival, Rini had even made a banner to hang over the egde of the   
canopy of her bed.  
  
Lita hobbled her way over to her bed and sat on it, careful not   
to pull her stitches. Slowly she nestled into the fluffy silk pillows.  
  
A knock, brought Lita back to grueling reality.  
  
"Come in."she said, not moving from her spot on her bed.  
  
Slowly the door opened, and Rini peeked out from behind it,   
smiling brightly. She walked in followed by Relena and Trowa.  
  
"Lita!" Rini cried,"Are you glad to be home?"  
  
"Oh! So glad!" she smiled at Rini.  
  
"How are you feeling?"Relena asked polietly.  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
"Well if you need anything", Relena began,"We're all here!"Relena   
finished scooping Rini up her arms. Rini began to kick and scream, but   
was suddenly hushed,"Give Lita and Trowa a minute,"she whispered into   
the little girls. Rini smiled and giggled a little as they left the   
room, Trowa standing idley by Lita's bed.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay..."he said a little unsure of himself.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm glad all of you are okay too. I don't know what I   
would have done if any of you had gotten hurt."  
  
"That's kinda' how we...I feel" Trowa said, trying to hide the   
inexplicable blush.  
  
"Lita?"he asked to her.  
  
No answer. He looked to her, she was soundly sleeping, so   
peaceful looking he thought. He moved to pull a blanket over her. Her   
gave her one last look, and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Sweet dreams..." he said, exiting the room.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sorry 'bout the shortness folks, and the time it took to just work this   
out of my mind and ontothe computer. I hope you liked it, the next   
chapter is on it's way! Thanks for readin'!(contact me at   
Aadon99@aol.com) And please, can I have 5 more reviews for the next   
chapter? I would be really aprreciative! 


	7. Dream Away

  
  
Well, here is seven, I hope everrone enjoys it. Chapter eight will be here soon. I gave   
up on the reviews, I'm almost done with the stroy anyways, and I couldn't wait to post this, but   
still, please, be a responsible reader!  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Lita stood, confused, where was she? It was dark. Lonely, and cold. Yet the sense of   
it was all to familiar.  
  
"This is a dream." she stated to no one.  
  
Suddenly, a crimson light caught her attention. It was eminating a sort of vibration,   
almost in a beckoning fashion. Lita cautiously moved towards it, not sure of what it was. Upon   
approaching it, it seemed to become smaller, a tiny ball that could fit in the palm of her hand.   
She hestintly reached out for it, touching it litely with her fingers. It suddenly exploded, a   
white light filling the area. Warming her body. She opened her eyes, still reeling from the   
burst of light, and amazed by what, or who, for that matter, lay before her.  
  
"Set-setsuna?"(I don't really like the name Trista, no offense.) She stuttered, unsure.  
  
"Lita." she replied back.  
  
Lita couldn't believe her eyes. It wasn't Setsuna, it couldn't be. The image was hazy, a   
shadow. No, a phantom, of what once was. She could see the blackness eminating through her   
friends sheer body.  
  
"How could this be? I don't understand. No! This is just a dream! You're not real!" she yelled   
at herself.  
  
"This is true. I am here. I am real. I have come to you with a mission, your last if you   
choose to accept it." The Sailor Scout of Time answered in a calming tone.  
  
"I don't understand." Lita said, confused.  
  
"The gate needs a protector. Without one, time and space will spin out of control. I cannot   
protect the gate much longer, no more than a few days. Lita, you are the only one left with the   
ability to take over this responsibility."  
  
Lita gaped at her. How could anyone trust her with such a responsibility. How could she   
handle it.  
  
"You want me to be The protector of the Time Gate?" she asked, unsure.  
  
"That and more."  
  
Lita quirked an eyebrow,"And more?"  
  
Pluto sighed,"Yes, when all the other scouts were killed, there roles in this reality   
were destroyed. Lita, if you accept this mission, you will have all the power of the Sailor   
Scouts, you be all, and one, all at the same time."  
  
"No. Setsuna, there must be someone better! Someone you could trust better." she desprately   
pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry Lita, you are the only one worthy. The only one capable."  
  
Lita was speechless, how could she say no, but, by the same, how could she say yes? If   
she accepted, she would have everything, be the most pwerful being in the universe. She would  
have all the strength of the Scouts. The capability to damn or save the universe with a whim.   
Push time forward or backward. She would weild Saturn's glaive, Pluto's key, Uranus' sword,   
Neptune's mirror, plus all the power that the inner scouts possessed. And if she said no, that   
would be it, no more universe, no more her, no more Rini, no more humanity. She couldn't say no,   
that wasn't an option.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter, have you made your desicion?" Pluto asked, calm as before.  
  
Mournfully, she nodded,"Yes...I accept. I will do what I must."  
  
Setsuna nodded,"Verywell, in three days, Hotaru will be back for you, and then, it will   
begin."  
  
"Hotaru?" she asked in bewilderment.  
  
"Yes. She is the scout of silence, the scout of death, death can not die, but you will still   
have the aid of her powers."  
  
"It is time for me to go." Sailor Pluto spoke, a serene smile on her face,"Tell Rini, that I love   
her, and I will see her again."  
  
Her image began to fade.  
  
"Setsuna!" Lita shouted,"One more question!"  
  
"Quikly!" she answered.  
  
"Why didn't Rini die, her parents were killed!"  
  
The serene smile widened slightly on the slight of lips,"Why is your own question, Lita."  
  
"I don't understand!" she shouted to the nearly invisible figure.  
  
"Ask your heart." Pluto whispered, fading completely from view.  
  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Lita bolted upright. She couldn't quite grasp reality.  
  
"Oh...my..." was all she could get out.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Well that's it, if you want more, please, let me know! 5 reviews is my goal for the next   
chapter. Please contact me at Aadon99@aol.com.  
  



	8. Gone Away

  
  
Hey folks, this is sort of a no where fast chapter, and it's   
really short, I'm sorry 'bout that. Anyhow, I hope you guys like it!  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Lita ran down the halls, trying to escape the dark, despratey   
looking for a place to hide. What she drempt, it couldn't have been   
real, but if it was, how could she go through with it? What would she   
tell Rini? What would she tell Relena, and the boys? She couldn't say   
that she was the Keeper of the Universe, but she also couldn't leave   
without an explanation... Her head spun with confusion and   
frustration. She could tell Rini...but, what would happen to her, if   
she left to the gate, who would take care of the little girl, and what   
did Setsuna mean?   
  
"Ask your heart." her voice echoed.  
  
She sighed heavily, and walked down the hall, she had to tell   
Relena. She was her only hope of a home for Rini.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Relena sat on her bed, unsure of what to do, what to think.   
What Lita had told her, how could it be true? How could the whole of   
the Universe be based on one person? But she knew it was, Lita had   
prooved it. With the flick or her hand, and a whispered phrase, her   
body had been transformed, and she was no longer the sweet girl named   
Lita, but a warrior named Sailor Jupiter. She sighed heavilly.  
  
"So, will you take care of Rini for me?" Lita asked, almost pleading.  
  
Relens let her eyes find their way to her face,"Ofcourse I will.  
I would never forgive myself if she ended up in some kind of   
orphanage."  
  
"Thank you Relena!" Lita cried, throwing herself towards her, and   
hugging her tight. Pulling back, Relena noticed her eyes sparkle.   
She had been crying. How could she have missed it? Tear after tear   
fell down her cheeks, they weren't normal though, they seemed to have   
a richness to them that her other tears lacked.  
  
"What will you tell the boys?"  
  
Lita was stunned,"I won't tell them anything. And neither will   
you, please! Keep me this secret!"  
  
"But Lita! You must!" Relena argued.  
  
"I can't, I don't know what to say!"  
  
"Tell them what you told me...They'll understand."  
  
"No! Please, I can't!"  
  
"At least tell Trowa." Relena said.  
  
"Why?" Lita asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because isn't a good enough reason!"  
  
Her replie infuriated Relena,"Because he loves you!" quickly   
she threw her hands over her mouth ashamed of her loss of control.  
  
Lita felt the need to faint, the world becoming hazy,"No, I   
can't tell him. Now, for sure." Lita said ruefully.  
  
"Lita, I'm so sorry."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"In three days."  
  
"How will you leave. I mean, how will get to the 'Time gate'?"  
  
Lita sighed,"Away I'll fly." she said simply.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Well that's it for now, it maybe awhile before the next chapter   
is up...A week max! but I need 5 reviews to get it up for sure, so be   
a responsible reader! Thanks!  
  



	9. Looking for You

  
  
I don't feel like writting anything...oops.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
The days flew by. The seemed to soar faster than a hawk.   
Those two days had been tha hardest in her life, keeping the secret   
she knew could so hurt everyone. As much as she denyned it, she new   
she was important to them. But then, she would curse herself for the   
selfish thought. She sighed. All by herself, she sat. The   
windowsill in one of the highest windows in the mansion. What would   
happen if she jumped, ended it all? That was a selfish thought too.   
She leanded against the wall of the sill, attmepting to not let the   
emotions win. Without control, she lost it. All was let free. Her   
body racked with sobs, and her face was stainded with the salt of her   
tears. She was quiet though. Atleast that was what she thought.  
  
"Lita?"  
  
Her head snapped up, to look at the voice's origin. A boy   
stood there, his long braid thrown over her shoulder. His eyes danced   
with a mischiveous innocence, and the slight of his lips carried a   
lopsided grin that he was most famously known for.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked, his expression changing from the look   
of a fluffly idiot to that of someone who was worried.  
  
Quickly she wiped her tears away, but they still poured down   
her cheeks. All she could do was make her body stop shaking.  
  
"Duo? Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
He smiled carefully at her,"Looking for you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He took a seat next to her, faced to the inside of the room,   
while she faced the stars.  
  
"Well? Why are you crying?" his voice was almost pained.  
  
She left his eyes and looked to the brightest body in the   
heavens,"Do you see the moon."  
  
"Yah?" he looked at her a little confused, how could her miss it,"Why?"  
  
She sighed,"I used to do everyhting I could to protect it."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
She sighed," I suppose I can't keep it a secret forever."  
  
Again, confusion played in his cobalt colored eyes.  
  
"Along time ago, before came here. I had a very important job. I was   
the protecter of a princess, one, that if killed might cause the   
universe's destruction."  
  
Wow...that was all he could think. Lita never spoke of her   
past, she had no desire to. Yet, he had always wondered. Now,   
hopefully, she would tell him everything.  
  
"When she died, is when you found me. Fallen in Tokyo. There is where   
I failed. Where my job as guardian, well, let's just say I was   
careless. Do you believe in rebirth, Duo?" she cast her eyes back,   
to capture his own.  
  
He shrugged,"I've never really thoguht about it."  
  
Lita sighed,"I do, I was reborn. Have ever heard of the   
Sailor Scouts."  
  
"Yah, but they're just a myth."  
  
"No," Lita shook her head,"They're real. I'm one of them."  
  
Duo looked at her, not sure what to think,"Yah...right."  
  
"You don't believe me? Do you remember when the mobile suits attacked   
Relena's party all those months ago? Do remember the girl in green,   
making the suits fall with the tap of her finger?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
She smiled slightly,"That was me. I am Sailor Jupiter."  
  
Duo could only stare. This had to be a lie, this all, it had   
to be a lie!  
  
"So what does that mean?" he asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"It means, that I will be leaving tomorrow night. Death is coming for   
me."  
  
"WHAT?! What do you mean Death is coming?!"  
  
Lita laughed slightly, relizing the desperation in his voice,   
and how much she had over dramasized what she meant.  
  
"Sailor Saturn is coming. She sent me a vision, tomorrow night, in   
the rose garden, there she will be waiting. And with her, I shall   
leave."  
  
"Leave? Where will you go?"  
  
She yanwned,"Ask Relena, Duo, I'm tired."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Duo?" She looked at him with intense eyes.  
  
He nodded to her.  
  
"Why did the gundams attack Tokyo?" she asked the question lightly,   
afraid of the reaction.  
  
All the reaction she got was his head hung in sorrow. Slowly,   
she lifted his face up, and kissed him on the forehead. Standing she   
left, but upon reaching the door, she gave him a simple sentence,"We   
all must forfill our destiny, don't be ashamed by yours."  
  
She vanished into the depths of the hall. Dreading tomorrow.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Wow! That sure didn't go anywhere, did it? Oh well, please keep the   
reviews coming! I love 'em!  
  
  



End file.
